User blog:Samuel17/Bottledo
|Row 5 title = Relations/Affiliations |Row 5 info = WIP |Row 6 title = Known Nicknames/Aliases |Row 6 info = WIP |Row 7 title = Height |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Weight |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Aura |Row 9 info = }} Info Nicholas (or better known by his nickname, Bottledo) is a living water bottle and the de facto leader of The Gang. He lived a rather average and uneventful life until his discovery of the iconic group he's part of today, which was still a developing business at the time. Bottledo proved to be an invaluable asset to the group with his great mind and abilities, and helped it flourish. Nowadays, he's a very well respected figure in the group, in many parts thanks to his resourcefulness and intellect, among other things. Appearance Bottledo is, well, a somewhat anthropomorphic water bottle. He possesses relatively short and stubby arms and three-digit hands. He is nearly always wearing a pair of dark teal shades, held by makeshift "ears", which are in fact nothing more than bits of metal nailed to his sides. He is also often seen with his trusty Water Blaster, carried on his back. He also wears a hiker's backpack of sorts whenever he's adventuring or in combat, to carry his various weaponry. With the sheer number of weapons he has access to, it is safe to say that his backpack hides some sort of pocket dimension. Personality Bottledo is a friendly and easygoing, albeit witty guy that is not above spitting sarcastic remarks. However, beneath his silly looks and laidback personality, he is a watchful and analytic person. He is prepared for every possible outcome, and even if that doesn't work, he also happens to be resourceful: He is proficient when it comes to thinking up plans on the fly. Abilities Bottledo doesn't have many abilities outside of his fairly limited water magic and his ability to regenerate his own water naturally. He relies on his vast, mostly water-based arsenal of weapons to deal with enemies. His signature Water Blaster is a very effective and versatile weapon, and his many other tools at his disposal makes him very adaptable to whatever situation he's in. His water is known for having regenerative and curing properties, and Bottledo will take advantage of that by containing it and passing it to his teammates. Relationships WIP Battle Information Stats Bottledo is a tankish character that can dish out quite some damage with his good DEX stat, and can take hits just as well with his good HP and DEF stats. He possesses an expansive and versatile movepool consisting of many attacking and supporting options, though he may have to trade a bit of durability to execute a few of those. Bottledo does however suffer from a great lack of AGI, as well as a lack of diversity when it comes to attack types. *LV - 44 *HP - 307 *STR - 239 *DEX - 334 *MAG - 217 *DEF - 334 *AGI - 159 Attacks * - Bashes the enemy with his blaster, dealing average damage. 10% chance of inflicting . * - Fires a shot of pressurized water from his Water Blaster, dealing moderate damage. * - A blast of high-pressure water is shot from his head, dealing moderate-high damage. 10% chance of inflicting . Drains 30% of Water Meter, although it can be used even if Water Meter is below 30%: In this case, damage will be lowered in a linear fashion (ex. deals half as much damage at 15%). * - Charges for one turn before firing a massive blast of pressurized water at an enemy, dealing very high damage. 30% chance of inflicting . Drains a huge 60% of Water Meter, and cancels natural water regeneration one turn after its use. * - Swings his Aqua Cleaver, slicing the enemy with pressurized water. Deals moderate damage, with a 10% chance of inflicting . * - Mist is shot at an enemy, lowering its Accuracy by 40% for 3 turns. * - Huge amounts of water vapor is sprayed from his head. It lowers the Accuracy of all opponents by 40% for 3 turns. Drains 30% of Water Meter. * - Fills up a water balloon that can be thrown for average damage. The splash can hit up to 3 enemies, but has 85% accuracy by default; If the attack misses, nobody will be hit. * - Shakes and throws a can of pressurized, gaseous water which explodes for above-average spread damage. Has a 10% chance of exploding for high widespread -type damage; If it does happen, the attack has an additional 20% chance of inflicting . Has 60% accuracy by default; If the attack misses, nobody will be hit. * - Uses his Water Blaster to propel himself in the air, multiplying his current Speed stat by x2.5 until he attacks again (raises Evasion accordingly, but turn order remains unchanged). Attacks that , when used next turn, will deal double damage. * - An extinguishing agent is fired from his Water Blaster. Up to 3 characters (which can include himself) may be targeted: It instantly cures them of any they have and, for the next 10 turns, grants them an immunity to the status as well as taking 2/3 of the damage from -type attacks. * - Fills a bottle with water from his own body. It heals 20% of a teammate's max HP. Has a 3-turn recharge time. Drains 30% of Water Meter. * - It cures all status conditions on a teammate and prevents them for the next 15 turns. Unlike Healthy Water V1, it does not suffer from a cooldown. Drains 30% of Water Meter. * - Same as the other two bottle support moves, but grants a +50% Defense buff for 3 turns instead. Drains 30% of Water Meter. * - Bottle enters Charge Mode. During Charge Mode, Bottledo not only regenerates a whopping 20% water every turn, but has increased defenses (+50%). He, however, can't do anything meanwhile. Armament * - His trustworthy blaster, and his most used weapon. Used for a variety of purposes: It blasts pressurized water of varying temperatures and properties at targets, can double as fire extinguisher, can be used to propel himself in the air, and more. * - Balloons that can be filled with the pressurized water from the blaster and then be thrown. * - Acts as "water grenades" that can be shaken and thrown for a quite powerful water explosion. May violently explode for significant damage. * - A portable water jet cutter that cuts enemies at close quarters with high-pressure water. Traits * - Bottledo has a unique Water Meter stat that is drained by some attacks. The cap is 100%, and Bottledo will naturally regenerate 10% of the meter per turn. As Water Meter lowers, AGI linearly increases from 30 (100%) to 36 (0%), DEF linearly decreases from 63 (100%) to 40 (0%) and STR linearly decreases from 45 (100%) to 38 (0%). * - Base critical hit chance is raised to 12.5%. * - Bottledo's ability to predict grants him a +20% Accuracy and Evasion buff. * - Bottledo's unusual "biology" blesses and burdens him with several effects. ** does not hurt him nor does it directly lower his STR. Instead, it suppresses his natural water regeneration and makes him lose 5% of his Water Meter per turn. **Bottledo is completely immune to . **The status poisons the water Bottledo has in its body. This leads to some effects: ***Bottledo takes twice as much damage from it. ***Bottledo is also unable to use the until the status wears off. ***It lasts twice as long as it normally would. It can, however, be cured if Bottledo completely empties himself of his water. ***As long as Bottledo is poisoned, Bottle Blast has an additional 10% chance of inflicting , Charged Bottle Blast has an additional 30% chance and Fog Spray has an additional 50% chance. Type Modifiers * (-50% damage taken) * (-50% damage taken) * (+50% damage taken) Trivia WIP Category:Blog posts